Momentos
by Yoru Romanov
Summary: En la vida, existen momentos que quedan grabados en la memoria para siempre. Los momentos que ha vivido Feliciano a través de los años, no los ha vivido completamente solo ¿verdad Ludwig?
1. Ayuda

**¡Hola gente! **Después de la desaparecida que me di por este mundo he vuelto con cuenta diferente porque msn me la hizo buena y bloqueó mi antigua cuenta de hotmail donde tenía todas mis contraseñas :/ para quien le interese -osea nadie xD- yo era** Yume-no-Himeko.**

Bueno estos son una serie de drabbles/one-shots GerIta que escribí para una amiga: Ali-sama. ¡Espero los disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen sino al gran Hidekaz-sama

* * *

**23. AYUDA**

—¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu! —la vocecilla de Feliciano resonaba por la casa de Alemania sin tratar de esconder ese tono asustado que ya no sorprendía para nada a Ludwig.

— ¿Qué sucede Italia? —preguntó el alemán saliendo de su despacho al escucharle cerca del pasillo acostumbrado a las visitas sorpresivas del italiano.

— ¡Doitsu! —Alemania no supo en qué momento los brazos de Feli ya le habían rodeado, pero solo soltó un suspiro un poco cansado. — ¡No encuentro la pasta Doitsu! —y ni siquiera pudo decir algo cuando el castaño ya había exclamado aquello angustiado, como si verdaderamente eso fuera un problema.

Un segundo suspiro salió de su boca y deshaciendo el abrazo comenzó a caminar a la cocina siendo seguido de muy cerca por el italiano; que sollozaba en voz baja. Sin esfuerzo alguno bajó de los estantes más altos una caja de pasta y se la entregó a Italia; quien sonrió al instante con su característico humor.

—Ahora no molestas Italia, estaré trabajando en mi despacho —y pronunciadas aquellas palabras el alemán volvió a encerrarse en su oficina para continuar su trabajo.

Al verse solo en la cocina Feliciano pensó que sería bueno darle una sorpresa a Ludwig por haberle ayudado tanto, así que sin más que decir se puso a cocinar una deliciosa pasta con wurst para su querido Alemania.

Pasada las horas el rubio salió de donde había estado trabajando ese tiempo siendo hipnotizado por un exquisito olor a comida, ahora que lo pensaba no había comido nada desde que empezó a trabajar y firmas todos esos documentos. Cuando llegó al comedor no pudo menos que sonreír al ver al italiano dormido en la mesa con un plato de pasta enfrente de él y otro más a su lado que era acompañado por el wurst que tanto le gustaba.

—Eres un tonto Feliciano —Pronunció bajo tomando al muchacho castaño en brazos para llevarlo al cuarto y que pudiera descansar mejor.

Después de que lo hubo recostado en la cama lo miró por unos instantes y, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y las mejillas de color rosa pálido, depositó un suave beso en su frente. A lo que el italiano solo sonrió entre sueños.

Al regresar a la cocina para levantar los platos y guardarlos, recordó que no había comido nada desde que había comenzando el trabajo, así que para no desperdiciar la comida se sentó a cenar solo, pues ya se había hecho de noche. No fue sorpresa descubrir que la pasta estaba deliciosa. En ocasiones como esas, todos esos dolores y preocupaciones que le daba Feliciano no eran nada, contra sus pequeños detalles hacia el alemán.

Definitivamente, no le importaba ayudar al italiano mientras siguiera cerca de él.

* * *

Los drabbles están inspirados en la Tabla Momentos de Musa_hetaliana.

Acepto todo tipo de criticas :3 tanto constructivas como destructivas, pero que me aporten algo para mejorar ^^ ya que me estoy valiendo solo con el corrector de word y mi ortografía mediamente pasable xD ¡Estoy sobreviviendo sin beta!


	2. Verdad

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son entera propiedad de Hidekaz

* * *

**09. VERDAD**

Caía la lluvia incesante, realmente aquel día el pronóstico no se había equivocado, era todo un diluvio. Suspiro, jugando distraídamente con la cuchara del chocolate caliente que se había preparado, estuvo deseando toda la tarde que la lluvia nunca llegara y sus esperanzas habían sido alimentadas por el esplendoroso sol que no dejó de brillar en todo el día, pero pasadas las horas y mientras la noche llegaba también lo hacían las oscuras nubes. Al final de cuentas el meteorólogo había acertado.

De repente un relámpago iluminó la habitación y, aún preparado para lo que seguiría, el estruendo lo hizo sobresaltase. Desea que Alemania este ahí, con él, que lo abrace, hasta quiere escucharlo suspirar con cansancio por sus tontos miedos, aunque en el fondo son más que eso.

La verdad… la verdad es que tiene miedo, mucho, miedo a quedarse solo de nuevo. Porque ya una vez sintió lo que era perder a alguien importante, y no quería sentirlo de nuevo, menos perderlo a él.

Se parecían tanto, que a veces tanta similitud dolía y tenía que sonreír o inventar una excusa tonta para llorar enfrente de él, para exponer todo ese dolor verdadero sin ser descubierto. Porque Italia del Norte era más que "un amante de la pasta", "un tonto inútil" o "el italiano más cobarde de todos" era una persona llena de recuerdos, algunos dolorosos, otros más dulces, y parecía que nadie lo entendía.

Un nuevo relámpago sacudió la aparente calma, pero esta vez no prestó atención a nada, seguía sumergido en ese pasado color rosa pastel que de repente se había vuelto sepia.

No se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a llorar hasta que las lágrimas recorrieron su barbilla, se las secó con la manga de su piyama y casi enseguida se levantó de la mesa para irse a acurrucar en el sillón quedándose dormido a los pocos minutos, soñando con conejos pintados con amor, tristes despedidas y batallas que acaban en la muerte de seres queridos.

La mañana resplandece y Ludwig no ha podido contra la preocupación que le ocasionaba dejar al italiano solo en aquella tormenta. Toca educadamente la puerta, pero después de veinte minutos sin respuesta se desespera un poco y decide entrar, sorprendentemente la puerta está abierta, aunque suponiendo como es de descuidado Feliciano ya no es novedad.

Lo primero que ve al entrar es al castaño durmiendo en el sillón, piensa en despertarlo y regañarlo por no haber dormido en su cama, donde estaría cómodo y cálido, pero al acercarse a él para hablarle, de la boca somnolienta del italiano salen unas "curiosas" palabras que lo deja a medio camino.

—No te vayas… Ludwig —los ojos azules muestran lo atónito que esta por aquel enunciado tan corto, pero dicho con una voz extrañamente triste, como melancólica y llena de nostalgia, que no se sorprendería si él comenzara a llorar en ese mismo instante.

—No me iré —y ahora el alemán ha terminado cuidándole de nuevo, porque aunque no lo demuestre tan abiertamente, no desea que su "primer amigo" sufra, de ningún modo y si él puede evitarlo hará todo lo que esté en sus manos, porque aquellas eran palabras de una verdad irrefutable.


	3. Ruina

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Hidekaz, creador legitimo de Hetalia.

* * *

**27. RUINA**

Todo a su alrededor es escombros, no quedaba nada, y es ahora cuando se da cuenta de una cosa: la guerra solo trae destrucción.

Por seguir aquellas desquiciadas ordenes, su mundo, su tierra, su país, quedó dividido en dos. Su hermano cayó en las garras del eterno invierno y él estaba solo, teniendo pesadillas noche con noche; que eran plagadas con los gritos desesperados de su gente.

Y él también gritaba por dentro, arrepintiéndose de todas las malas decisiones que había tomado, queriendo regresar el tiempo para que sus aliados estuvieran sonriendo, mientras los tres bebían té de sakura en la hermosa casa de Japón… Kiku, ahora que lo recordaba él había sido el más afectado de los tres, y no se alegraba de eso, pero su parte egoísta suspiraba con alivio de que Feliciano no corriera con la misma suerte que ellos.

Ruinas, su país había vuelto un montón de ruinas sin esperanza alguna, polvo y rocas, no había más que eso. Y estaba ese muro, la rabia lo carcomía por dentro cada que lo miraba y había días en que, abandonando sus pensamientos racionales, se entregaba a las emociones espontaneas y plantaba un limpio puñetazo al concreto tratando de derrumbarlo.

El mismo era una ruina, la fuerza con la que antes intimidaba ya no existía, no quedaba ni una pisca de la Alemania de antes dentro de él, se sentía débil, quebrado, vencido…

Y sobre todo, estaba solo, y lo estaría por un largo tiempo antes de poder volver a aquellos días en que reía en la compañía de Feliciano y Kiku.


End file.
